Rust and Blood
by Sunfeather11598
Summary: Blood... blood everywhere. That wasn't what scared me. It was the blood of my lover, on my front porch. One day everything is normal; the next ,A bloody massacre.
1. Chapter 1

Rust And Blood

I was on my way home from work. The streets seemed darker, ominous somehow. I shrugged it off and kept walking, assuming my thoughts were coming from the recent crimes I've had to solve. I put my hands in my jacket, and walked home, wary of everything. Every few steps, I thought I heard footsteps, other than my own. I turned, saw no one, and kept going. _I hate this city… Full of crime, homeless people and sluts. I hate everything about this city, and I would have moved away long ago, if I wasn't the best detective in the city. _Not surprising, if you ask me. I had an IQ of 180, a bit above genius level (160). The idiots around here… couldn't solve something if the criminals left a trail leading right to them. (Which of course they actually did, but only someone of extreme intelligence could figure it out) So I was stuck, in this city of idiots.

**The next day**

I was in the kitchen drinking coffee. Once again, I had that feeling about the city, somehow it was becoming ominous and dark, and I was compelled to walk over to my window. I pulled the curtains aside, and what I saw, almost too gory and disgusting to describe. Outside, bodies were everywhere. Blood, stained the walls and windows of the nearby houses. Some of them were even decapitated. I shivered at the sight, knowing I could never eat breakfast now. I called the task force. "Has anyone other than I, been to Magnolia street this morning?" "No." They all replied one after another. "Get over here…. But be wary…" I hung up before they could ask questions.

I looked down, and noticed a shattered coffee cup and coffee everywhere. I hadn't even realized I dropped it. Nothing had ever shocked me this much before. Very, very strange, and who or what caused this, I knew I didn't want to meet them.

**Task force HQ**

"Hi everyone!" I groaned as the overly cheery young detective Jonathan walked in. I stood up and spoke.

"Alright everyone, as you know, Chief Nicole Daniels called, saying we need to go to Magnolia Street. She has said be wary, so I want everyone to take a close look at the surroundings. "They all nodded. "Now, let's be going." We took 3 cars in total; mine was the last one to arrive at the scene. All of the others were out of their cars, frozen in fear, and a few others off to the side trying to hold down their breakfast. As I walked closer, I saw why. Bodies everywhere… Blood stained the sidewalks; there was so much the sidewalks looked like they were supposed to be red.

**Nicole's POV**

After seeing them arrive, I walked out almost stepping on a body right on my porch. I shrieked when I saw who it was. Amanda, my girlfriend of 3 years was lying dead on my porch. "Amanda!" I screamed and fell to my knees in front of her. I placed a hand on her cheek. She was still warm… this was recent. Very recent. Without even noticing, tears started pouring down my cheeks. "Amanda…" I whispered. The one I loved was dead, killed in front of my house, sometime in the night. I reached down and hugged her lifeless body to my chest. Nobody seemed to notice anything, except Dan, My closest friend on the task force. He knew about Amanda and I, when the others would have judged he just said it's good to have someone you love. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "Dan…" "Is this…" he asked, voice trailing off. I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. More tears slipped down my cheeks as he hugged me. "I'm so, so sorry Nicole." I nodded in appreciation, but it wasn't going to bring Amanda back. I noticed some of the others walking around, looking at the bodies. After seeing just this one, I don't think I would be able to look at any others. "Amanda… I will find who did this to you…" A tear slipped down my cheek, and it landed on her pale face. I finally let go of her, putting her back down on the ground gently as if she was asleep, and I didn't want to wake her up. How I wished she was just drunk and fell asleep on my porch…

I walked over to the others, with one last glance at my dead lover. "Does anyone recognize any of these people?" All of them except Dan shook their head no. I sighed. This would take a long time to discover the identities of them all, knowing that it was a long process. "Alright, let's mark off the area."

Minutes later the whole street was surrounded by police tape. I stood watching at the others went around taking pictures of the scene. How many bodies in total, I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

Eventually we were going to task force HQ. I sat silently beside of Dan. He patted my back, knowing this would be one of the hardest cases for me to solve.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days. The street has been cleaned, and the investigation has begun. Dan stood as the rest of us sat, listening. "As far as we know, there is no correlation between the methods of the murders." Murmurs were heard before he continued. "Currently we have identified 5 of the victims, Drew Smith, Quentin Edwards, Jonathan Brown, Michael Andrews, and Amanda Oakley. " I bit my lip at the last name. "Does anyone know any of these victims?" Nobody said a word. Dan sighed and continued on. "The current death total of this massacre is now up to 17. This morning another three bodies were found in the trees around Magnolia Street. These three victims have not yet been identified." The last few days have been strange. The death count rising each day, as new bodies were discovered in the surrounding areas of the street. As I was thinking about all of these facts, I did not realize Dan had sat down and they were now expecting my point of view on this. I snapped out of my thoughts, and walked to the front of the room. "As you all know, there has strangely been only one female victim of this massacre. Also, two of the men were found to be married." The others made faces in disgust at the fact that two gays were married. I mentally rolled my eyes at their ignorance and continued. I spoke once again in a monotone voice. "I personally knew Amanda Oakley. She was lesbian, therefore I have reason to believe this crime may be discrimination against gays, and the killer is trying to lessen the population of their kind." Once more, faces of disgust from everyone except Dan. Dan and I knew that the victims that had been identified were all gay, and some had been killed along with their lovers. This fact had not been revealed to the others, knowing they would refuse to continue on this case. However Dan and I agreed they must at least know some of my reason for suspecting this crime as a discrimination against gays, a very cruel one at that. I sat down and the others went to their computers to get to work. I searched the names of some other victims, which were unknown to anyone but Dan and I. Tanner Mules, Lance Jackson, and Logan Cutler. Lance was a local businessman, who lived with a male. Tanner was a computer geek who spent his spare time repairing computers for his family, but with a price. He worked at a restaurant in town. I could not find anything about this Logan; he seemed to have no records. I would worry about that later. I called Dan into my office. I had put him in charge of researching Amanda; it was too difficult for me to do myself. "Have you found anything about her that may lead to someone wanting her dead?" He shook his head no. I should worry about the other victims as well, but this was just too personal. However, being the best detective here, I could not withdraw from this case, as much as I'd like to. "I think maybe you should take a break." I nodded. I grabbed my jacket and walked out.

It was a bit chilly today, despite the fact that it's only October. I knew exactly where I was going, my Oasis in the woods. I had to walk to my street to get there, but I would go directly into the forest the moment I arrived.

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed, and I was at my forest getaway. There were two logs that had fallen, and they had fallen next to a small pond. I loved to come here just to relax and think. It held memories as well. Amanda and I had gone on our first date here… I smiled at the memory, knowing that it would be the best. I was surprisingly at peace here. I smiled once again as a few tears streaked down my cheeks. "Amanda… I will find who did this to you… I love you, I always will, and I will bring this person to justice!"


End file.
